In general, so-called hydrogen-rich water which contains hydrogen in large quantities is recently known at home and abroad as being effective in preventing and treating cancers or adult diseases such as diabetes and the like and the research therefore is actively underway. Upon analyzing the hydrogen-rich water, for example, Lourdes spring water in France which is famous as miracle water, Nordenauer water in Germany which has been known as being effective since 1990, and Tlacote water in Mexico, it has developed that these are water containing dissolved hydrogen in large quantities, the concentration of the dissolved hydrogen in the hydrogen-rich water being 0.3 to 1 ppm which is a hundred times compared to the general drinking water (excerpt: “Hydrogen Water, Now is Hydrogen water age”, author Dr. Chi, Eun-Sang, 2009, issued by Health Newspaper). In a medical and industrial world, a method of being capable of artificially producing the hydrogen-rich water which is effective in a variety of adult diseases has been researched.
As a typical method of producing hydrogen-rich water, there is known a method of generating hydrogen gases by electrolyzing water and dissolving the hydrogen gases in the water in order to produce the high concentration hydrogen-rich water. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an electrolytic hydrogen water generator disclosed in Laid-Open Patent Application Publication of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0110271, and the electrolytic hydrogen water generator is constituted of a water electrolytic unit 2 and a power supply 3. The water electrolytic unit 2 is provided with a reservoir 5 to store tap water as raw water 4, a water supply portion 6 to supply the reservoir 5 with the raw water 4, and a water intake portion 8 to pick out hydrogen water 7 from the reservoir 5. According to this generator, when a square wave alternating current voltage is applied to electrolytic electrodes 11, the raw water 4 in an electrolytic chamber 9 is electrolyzed, thereby to alternately generate oxygen gases 21 and hydrogen gases 22 from an anode and a cathode of the respective electrolytic electrodes 11. The electrolytic gases float from a communicating port 23 in a water purification chamber 10. In the initial stage where the electrolytic gases float, the very fine hydrogen gases are mostly adsorbed onto an activated carbon porous body 12 and forcibly filled within the activated carbon porous body 12. In this case, when the raw water 4 is supplied by opening a water supply valve 16, the electrolytic gases stored in the activated carbon porous body 12 are sucked into a water flow and forcibly dissolved in the raw water 4. Such a related art adopts a method of producing and storing the hydrogen-rich water by separately constituting a hydrogen generator, a hot and cold water purifier, etc. Accordingly, there is a problem in that manufacturing costs increase due to the complicated structure of the device and the hydrogen gases and oxygen gases generated by the electrolysis are dissolved together in the raw water. That is, a reduction process is additionally generated in which the dissolved hydrogen decisive of the concentration of the hydrogen-rich water reacts with active oxygen generated due to the transfer of electron in the dissolved oxygen and is changed into water molecules. Consequently, the concentration of the dissolved hydrogen is decreased.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable hydrogen-rich water generator capable of having a simple structure and allowing for immediately drinking the hydrogen-rich water which is produced. Also, a measure to separate the dissolved oxygen is required so that the dissolved hydrogen and the dissolved oxygen are not mixed with each other.